


When It Rains: Alpha Sapphire Interactive

by haziebat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Interactive Fiction, Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Version, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haziebat/pseuds/haziebat
Summary: [Interactive | Readers Vote]When you arrive in Hoenn you find yourself faced with a choice: your first Pokemon. From there, your journey leads you to countless forks in the road and decisions to make, in battles and romance alike. Face off against the Pokemon League and Team Aqua, along with threats from space in the Delta Episode. This story is governed by the will of the readers. We go where the tides take us.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Various (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Information

**Content warnings:** Profanity. _(More will be added as necessary. Additional tags will be included on relevant chapters. If you need something tagged, lemme know!)_

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Hey!

I've been writing fics for ages, but I want to do something I've never done before: an **_interactive story_** , where you, the readers, will get to cast your vote to shape the adventure you take. Before we dive in, there are a few things I need to get out of the way.

**Plot Stuff:**

✰ The reader is written with she/her pronouns and is portrayed as bisexual/pansexual. Your appearance will not be touched on except for necessary details, like wearing goggles in a sandstorm or your hair being a mess. You also won't have a set age, save for the fact that you're over eighteen at the start of the story. Most of those details will remain up to you.

✰ All characters will be aged up! This is for storytelling reasons, and to eliminate the inherent awkwardness of you being an adult in a sea of ten year olds. In this fic, Pokemon journeys tend to start in the mid to late teens, though plenty of people also set out as adults

✰ This will follow the plot of _**Alpha Sapphire**_ , but there will be original content as you build relationships and explore the world. You'll essentially be taking over the role of May in the games, with the addition of a complex social life and side quests.

**Pokemon Stuff:**

✰ The Pokemon you catch will be determined by reader votes! When you're entering an area with new Pokemon, I'll present a poll and you can comment and let me know which one(s) you'd like to catch if any.

✰ Teams will be made based on the flow of the story and your opinions. You can have a _four_ Pokemon traveling with you who aren't on your battling team for HMs or companions. The rest need to be boxed until you vote to swap someone out for them. 

✰ I'm going to be running a save alongside the fic and catching the Pokemon you catch in the story. I'll be facing each gym and trainer as we go with the chosen teams. Wins will be real wins and losses will be real losses.

✰ While in towns, cities and buildings, you can usually travel with _two_ Pokemon outside of their balls (provided they aren't _massive_ ). While on the road and in nature, you can take out as many as you'd like! You get to choose who you hang out with and when. Nobody's going to get spiteful that they're boxed or in their ball all the time, so there's no need to feel guilty.

**Friendships and Romances:**

✰ Along the way you're going to meet a lot of people: rivals, Gym Leaders, League Members, enemies, and random side characters! How your relationships with them develop is up to your votes. Polls determine how you react to things and who you spend your time with.

✰ Characters that might be less relevant in the actual game can take on bigger roles as their lives become interwoven with yours. Some characters may even decide to travel with you!

✰ _Almost anyone_ is a potential romance option if you put in the time and effort! Even villains aren't off the table. As long as the votes are in favor of building relationships there will be the possibility.

✰ You can romance more than one character if votes allow it. Yes, this could turn into a harem/reverse harem. No, I'm not going to stop it. Y'all have the reigns here. I'm just along for the ride.

✰ If you want to take some time off with a character or completely break up with them, you can! Just comment saying you're sick of their shit and regret everything and if people agree it will be done.

✰ Feel free to build up as many platonic relationships as you'd like! I'm totally here for friendships and found family. 

**Voting:**

✰ Questions will be at the end of relevant chapters. They can include what Pokemon to catch, decisions to make, your feelings on certain characters or more! 

✰ Once I post a chapter, you have **_five days_** to place a vote. Any votes placed after that period won't be counted.

✰ I will be including votes from Tumblr and Wattpad as well.

✰ Total numbers will be included in the footnotes of relevant chapters.

✰ If a comment with a suggestion like "Romance _X_ " or " _Y_ should happen" gains traction I'll probably consider it! Again. This is mostly a reader governed adventure. I'm just facilitating it.

**KEY:**

(Y/N) - Your Name

(F/N) - First Name

(L/N) - Last Name


	2. Uprooted

The moving truck makes its way down the road to Littleroot Town. You sit with heavy eyelids and a wandering mind in the trailer. You’re surrounded by afterthought furniture and a thick veil of darkness that’s pierced on occasion by the sharp beam of light shining in through the gap in the rattling doors. The air is thick and humid around you. A half drank water bottle sits at your side.

It’s been two days since you left your home in Johto, stashed in the back of the moving truck alongside boxes of dusty junk from the basement. The hours have blurred together into a slurry. Your time spent on the road has been punctuated by lifeless rest stops and two stays at unremarkable chain hotels. When you left home there was an air of excitement about it - an opportunity for something better - but you’re beginning to feel more like a hostage. Despite all the hours driving, each new stretch of highway looks identical to the last.

You haven’t stepped foot out of the car since arriving in Hoenn but you’re trying to keep your expectations low.

The brakes squeal and you’re jostled as the truck comes to a stop.

A few seconds pass and the engine stops. A still begins to wash over you.

There’s a clatter at the door - the sound of a latch being lifted - and the doors open with a screech. Searing light rushes in and burns your bleary eyes. It’s followed by a rush of cool air, carrying with it the scent of sea salt and evergreen. 

You blink past the blinding sun and are greeted with lush scenery. You’re parked across the road from a wall of verdant trees with branches chittering with Taillow. Yellow flowers poke up from alongside the driveway and speckle the surroundings.

Spring in Hoenn feels like midsummer mornings back home. You take a deep breath and let the crisp air fill your lungs.

You get to your aching legs, pausing to grab your bag from the ground, and make your way into the world.

Outside, your eyes drift to the sky, sliced in two by the trail of a plane. It doesn't look the same as it did in Johto. Maybe it's more vast, or vibrant, or maybe the clouds have more fluff. Or maybe it's all in you're head, and you were locked in the back of that trailer for way too long. 

The sound of a door swinging open and clicking closed catches your ear.

You look to the source and see a familiar woman. It's your mom, rushing toward you with open arms. Before you can get out a word she pulls you into a tight embrace.

"You're saying that like I had a better option." You reply, straightening out your clothes.

"You could have sat up front! I'm sure Reuben wouldn't have minded some company."

You glance to the cabin of the truck, where cigarette smoke plumes from a cracked window. Inside sits a deadbeat dad with permanent five o' clock shadow who has little to offer in the way of conversation save for various factoids about local sports teams that you can hardly hear over the brandy on his breath. 

You search for any reasoning that isn't blatantly rude. 

"I take my cabinet roleplay very seriously."

Your mom offers a weak giggle. "Either way I appreciate you staying back and watching the house until the buyers made it. I know it's probably going to be a bit of a bummer moving back in with your folks but.."

"I don't mind." You say - a half truth. You're not thrilled that you're still living at home, but there's opportunity in Hoenn. _There has to be_. "You said Dad knows a Pokemon Professor around here, right? Maybe one of these days I'll get out on my 'big journey' or whatever."

Her eyes light up at your words. "Oh, Professor Birch! I'm sure he'd love to get you started! But you haven't even seen the house yet!"

"Alright, lead the way." You gesture onward.

With eager footsteps she leads you across the stepping stones on the lawn and through the door. 

The interior of the house is spacious, though rustic. In front of you are red oak floors, stretching out to your right and up the flight of stairs. To your left is the dining room with a square table surrounded by vintage green chairs. A glass of iced tea sits beside an open book. Machoke mull about the downstairs, putting the finishing touches on the rooms. You spot one gently placing knick-knacks on top of a bookshelf. Hats sporting the moving company's logo sit on their heads.

"Isn't it nice here?" Your mom asks with a content sigh. "The company's Pokemon even help with the unpacking and cleanup too! They really make moving a cinch."

One of the Machoke approaches your mother. It hands her a clipboard with a pen attached. 

She takes it and scribbles a signature. "Thanks for all the hard work! We appreciate it." 

"Macho-macho choke." It nods, then turns to the others. "Machoke!"

The others reply in unison, "Ma-machoke!"

One by one they file out.

"Your room is in the attic. It's big, but still cozy. We thought you'd like it." Your mom says. "I think your father picked up a couple surprises to help celebrate the move, too."

"I'll go check it out." You say. Giddiness and unease tug at your stomach in equal force. This room is going to be hit or miss, and the only way to find out is to see it. 

You head up the first flight of stairs and bumble around the second floor until you notice a small, closet-like door that hides a narrow staircase. 

At the top of it you find a room that fits your mother's description: _big, but cozy_. Wooden walls surround you, with a low ceiling slanting up to a point in the center. Your bed is tucked neatly into a corner under the angle, creating a comfortable sort of den littered with pillows. Your desk is placed below the lone window in the room with an almost certainly fake house plant perched on its corner. On the center sits an unfamiliar leather bound journal open to the first page.

It's a note in your father's handwriting:

" _Welcome to Hoenn, (Y/N)!_

_I bought you this journal to record your new adventure. I don't know what this region will throw at us, but good or bad, it can all go here._

_Once you're done reading this, head down to Professor Birch's house. They should be expecting you._ _(Or, this is the first of many surprises!)_

_Love,_

_Dad"_

Your lips quirk into a smile and you slip the journal into your bag, along with a couple pens placed neatly in the ceramic Sudowoodo pencil holder.

You take one more glance around your new room. It's not bad. In fact, it could feel like home with enough time inside its walls. The meantime is going to come with some lingering discomfort. It currently places closer to a glorified hotel room. You give a salute to the familiar plush Hoppip on the nearby shelf and make your way back down the stairs.

"Find everything alright?" Your mom asks. A mischievous glint is in her eyes.

"I found the note, if that's what you're asking." You reply. "He said I should go see Birch?"

"Did he?" He tone reeks of feigned ignorance. "Well, I guess you'd better get to it! The Professor's the next house up the road. Just go to the driveway and take a left. You'll find it in no time!"

Each step she takes leads you closer to the door. The smile on her lips is growing wider. Before you can get the first of many questions out the door slams shut behind you and you hear the familiar click of a lock. 

You take that as your cue to leave.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Professor Birch's driveway is obscured by a thick wall of trees and shrubbery. You only spot it from the crooked orange mailbox with several Dustox painted on the side. 

The house itself is rather large with a yard sporting a vibrant array of flower bushes and berry plants. A Zigzagoon helps itself to one of the fallen Oran berries by the far side of the house. You follow the muddy path to the door and knock with whatever confidence you can muster. 

A woman of about fifty opens it, with a sunny smile and lavender glasses sitting on the end of her nose. Her mane of curly brown hair is barely contained by a hair tie. "Oh! You must be (Y/N)!"

"Hey! My dad said you were probably expecting me." You smile, adjusting your bag on your shoulder.

"Well, _I_ certainly was. The Professor, on the other hand? Forgot what day it was and ran out the door for some research." She admits, a light flush rising to her round cheeks.

"I can come back, if that'd be better." 

"You could... But there _is_ someone I'd like you to meet."

This piques your interest despite your best efforts. You offer a wary, "Yeah?"

"My son, Brendan. He's been looking forward to meeting the new neighbors... Oh! But don't tell him I told you that!" She giggles. 

"Secret's safe with me." You place a hand to your heart, and pause for a moment of contemplation.

You don't know a single thing about Brendan, but you _do_ know that Mrs. Birch ( _that's who this is, right?_ ) seems sweet enough. While you're here, the least you could do is say hi to her kid. 

"Sure," You say decisively, "I'll go say hi."

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

You're directed to his room - upstairs, and the only door painted a rich hunter green. You knock on it with a hesitant hand.

After a pause you hear a reply from a voice much older than you expected. 

"Come on in!"

You take a breath to steel yourself and open the stranger's door. You reveal a small room with walls the same shade as the door, decorated with maps of various regions and sketches of Pokemon, all seemingly native to the area. A young man in a black and orange jacket stands over a cluttered desk, rummaging in a vibrant green backpack. His chestnut hair is hidden beneath a white hat. Gray eyes flick up from their dutiful task and his brows raise when he sees you. 

"Hey! I don't think I know you." He says, glancing away to tuck a few more pens into a gaudy orange holder. 

"I'm (Y/N). Just moved in next door." You reply. 

"Gym Leader's kid, right?" His lips turn into a friendly smile. "Is it true you don't have a Pokemon?" 

"Ahh, that old Chesto berry." You sigh. "You caught me: ( _age),_ offspring of a Gym Leader _,_ and _still_ not a trainer."

"I heard Dad talking on the phone about it. So, it got me thinking, what if I help you get one?"

You catch the flicker of a grin on your face. Just the thought sets your mind alight with possibilities. You've been putting it off for a while, always waiting for the _right_ moment to start your journey but never quite finding it. And what a fitting way to start your new life in Hoenn! 

Downside: this also means wandering around an unfamiliar area with a stranger.

The boyish glimmer in his eye as he throws his backpack over his shoulder is somewhat reassuring.

"I've gotta go help my dad with some research. Meet me out on Route 103 in a bit if you wanna go catch something." He double checks the location of his PokeNav Plus, and heads toward the door.

You step to the side and he passes, shooting you a bright smile on the way.

There's no weighing the decision: you're going to get a Pokemon.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

It's about an hour later when you decide to hunt down Brendan. You grab your bag and head out the door, barely remembering to tell your mother where you're headed. Your feet are carried by your giddiness. It feels like you're walking on air.

You're nearing the edge of the road when the peace is shattered by a harsh sound echoing through the evergreens: _a scream_. 

Somewhere _\- somewhere **nearby** \- _a man cries desperately for help

Your heart begins to race. Your footsteps grow quicker. 

You're not sure what you could do. You're aware of this with every move you make. You're not a trainer. You're just _somebody_.

But there's somebody _else_ in trouble, and you might be the only one around.

You break into a sprint. 

The indecipherable cries grow more frantic by the time you reach the end of the road.

Your eyes dart to a man in a mud stained lab coat, laying in the grass. His mop of brown hair is in disarray, and his dark eyes are wide with panic. His arms shield his face.

You follow his line of sight to the threat: _a Poochyena_.

It's a little thing, with messy fur and snarling lips. A ridge has bristled up along its back as it bares its teeth at the stranger. This Pokemon is seconds away from striking.

"You! Over there! Please help me out!" The man calls out when he spots you. "In my bag! There are some Poke Balls!"

It takes you a second, but you spot the leather messenger bag laying on the ground.

You inch steadily towards it, careful not to draw the attention of the wild Pokemon. Each footstep is planned and purposeful. You take care not to jostle the bag as you reach inside and pull out a sturdy briefcase.

 _You've never battled before_.

This knowledge grows louder as you flip the latch.

 _It's now or never_.

You look down and find three Poke Balls sitting perfectly in their slots in a velvet case. Labels are placed over the lush purple lining.

_You've got to make a choice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What starter would you pick?
> 
> ✰ Torchic
> 
> ✰ Mudkip
> 
> ✰ Treecko
> 
> What would you name it? (Masculine, feminine, and/or gender neutral names appreciated!)
> 
> ───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────
> 
> A/N: I'm so excited to have this first chapter up!! You have until the 24th to place a vote!


	3. A New Companion

You read the labels carefully, then back again, whispering the names under your breath.

_Treecko. Torchic. Mudkip._

_Grass. Fire. Water._

_The three Hoenn starters_.

Your first instinct is to look for a type advantage, but there isn't a clear winner when you don't know any of the Pokemon's moves. You don't know any details beyond what kind of creature it is. 

_A sharp scream._

_You don't have time to think_.

You reach down and snag the Poke Ball in the middle. 

You press the button and it swells to its full size - a strange sensation in the palm of your hand. You look to the man whose eyes are fixed on the growling Poochyena. His arm remains at the ready to block its attacks. Its feet remain firmly planted on the ground.

You take aim, and toss the ball.

A beam of bright light shoots from the button, zigzagging and striking the ground. It takes the shape of a small bird, with a round, wingless body and a large head sporting a tuft of feathers. Her fluffy plumage is a vibrant orange, and it puffs out when she spots the angry Pokemon.

" _Torchic!_ " She cries, bouncing from foot to foot. She glances back at you, black eyes wide and uncertain. 

_Uncertain_ \- a word you could use to describe yourself. You've seen battles - plenty of your father's - and you spent most of your childhood playing pretend matches against your friends. You've caught yourself acting them out in the shower and have daydreamed plenty about some time in the ring. But none of that is _this_.

_You don't have time to **worry** , either_.

"Torchic, use Scratch!" You call out with whatever confidence you can muster.

"Toor!" She hops backwards, away from the danger. She turns to face you with desperation.

You're struck with a sudden realization: _she's probably new at this, too_. And now she's being thrown into a tense battle unprepared, led by a stranger to try and keep her trainer from being mauled by an angry wild Pokemon. She must be _terrified_. 

She begins to back away from you before jumping up in realization, and whipping around to face the Poochyena. She scrambles away, kicking up blades of grass and getting her feet tangled in the strap of the leather messenger bag.

She hits the ground with a soft _thud_.

"Torchic..." She whimpers.

You lean down.

Gently, you untangle her feet.

"I know this is scary, Torchic, but we need your help." You say, working to keep your tone even and gentle despite the nerves drying your throat. 

"Torchi-ic!" There's a soft crinkle in her forehead - the trace of a brow furrowed in concern.

"You and I can help your trainer out, but you're gonna need to battle."

She gets to her feet, shakes the dirt from her feathers, and looks up at you. Beady eyes analyze your face. 

After a pause, she gives a resolute nod.

She turns to the opposition.

"Alright, Torchic! Use Scratch!"

Torchic rushes forward, kicking out a foot and raking her claws along the Poochyena's back. The Pokemon yelps. It turns to face her, frothing strands flying from its mouth.

It lunges and tackles Torchic, sending her tumbling across the grass. 

She hops to her feet and looks at you. "Chiiic?"

"You're doing great! You just gotta keep at it!".

She ruffles her feathers and runs back with purpose. She springs into the air and assaults the Poochyena with a flurry of scratches. It staggers with each hit, dazed and battered.

In a moment of clarity - one last desperate reach for victory - the Poochyena strikes through a gap in her attacks. She flies back, landing on her feet. 

"Yeah! Just like that!" A smile spreads across your face. Scared as she might have been, this little chick shows promise. The opposing Pokemon looks close to fainting, with wobbling limbs and hunched posture. But it refuses to stand down. _"_ Finish it off with, er... _Ember!_ "

"Tooor-chic!" She cries, breathing deep and exhaling a barrage of searing round embers at her mark. The pellets strike rapidly, sprayed back and forth, nullifying the Poochyena's weak efforts to evade. It flinches at each hit.

With a pitiful whine, its legs give out and it collapses to the ground. 

Your smile grows to a toothy grin. Your fists shoot into the air. A cheer breaks free of your lungs. "You did it! I knew you had it in you!"

The fire bird chirps and runs in a delighted circle.

"Whew... Nicely done!" A man says through heavy breaths. You jump, suddenly reminded of the stranger in your presence. He gets to his feet and moves to retrieve a sandal from a couple feet away. "You two make quite a team."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're okay. If you couldn't tell, I haven't exactly done that before." 

"Neither has Torchic, but you both handled yourselves like experts." He reaches down and holds out his fist to the Pokemon. She bumps it with her forehead and chitters happily. "I thought I could step into the grass for a second to do some field work, but..." He gives a sheepish laugh. "Well, you see how that went."

"At least now you've got a seasoned professional by your side." You say, nudging Torchic lightly. 

" _Torchii!"_

"She might be going to a new trainer. and that new trainer would be _very_ lucky." His dark eyes lock onto you. They take in your features. A look of realization washes over his face. "In fact... You wouldn't happen to be Norman's girl, would you?"

"That's me." Unsettled, you take another look at the man. _Do you know him?_ You can't place the face, but... He _is_ in a lab coat, and when you think about it, that's a pretty dead giveaway. "You're Professor Birch, right?"

"You caught me. I remembered what day it was and was on my way back to the house when I got distracted." A pale pink rises to his full cheeks, visible beneath the scruff. "Anyway, I suppose you deserve an explanation now."

"I mean, I'd appreciate it."

"So, your dad and I started talking while you were still in Olivine. We decided when you got here you'd need a friend, and something to do. Y'know, not just stay cooped up in that room all the time." He says, an eager warmth coating his tone. "We thought it would be a good idea for me to give you your first Pokemon!"

"Wait, what?" Your eyes go wide. Your heart skips a beat. 

"Those starters were supposed to be for you. Still are! You could choose any one you'd like."

"I'll keep Torchic." You say with no hesitation. Even if the other options are great, you and Torchic just endured your first battle together. There's the beginning threads of a bond forming there, and you refuse to just turn her away. 

You look down at her. "I think you and I are gonna have a lot of fun together."

She looks up and beams, "Tor-tor!"

"What do you think you're going to name her?"

You purse your lips. A couple options come to mind, none necessarily better than the others. It'll take more time for you to come to a proper decision on that matter.

"I'll think about it."

"In the meantime, my boy Brendan is on Route 103 surveying Pokemon for me. It might not be a bad idea for you to head out that way yourself. What do you think?"

You don't need to ponder on it. You were headed that way anyway, and adventure is carried on the breeze blowing in from the sea. You and Torchic have exploring to do. 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

The first branch of your walk is short, interrupted by a battle with a wild Wurmple that was taken out by a quick use of Ember. It took some encouragement, but Torchic stepped up to the plate yet again for a fight. She seems to know how to handle herself in a battle, she just lacks any semblance of confidence.

From there, you make your way into Oldale Town - a place that you wouldn't have recognized as a town if the simplistic wooden sign on the outskirts hadn't told you so. You lose track of how long you're walking before you come across a clearing with a sign proudly stating "Town Center".

There are a few buildings: a Pokemon Center, a Poke Mart, and a quaint town hall beside a minuscule building labeled "Post Office". In the center of a rotary is a garden thick with bushes and flowers. A man stands outside the store, leaning against the wall and staring wistfully out at the horizon.

He perks up when he sees you.

"Hey there!" He shouts, giving a wave. He abandons his post to come greet you, bringing with him a sinking feeling. "From what I can see, you're a novice trainer, right?"

You're not sure if this is an introduction or a sales pitch, and you don't really want to find out. His smile is friendly but a touch too wide. His gestures are broad and purposeful. You glance down at Torchic. She's tense, slowly shifting her weight from foot to foot. She looks up at you, and her eyes wander off down the road.

"Okay, being super kindhearted as I am, I'm going to give you some -"

Torchic takes off running. She moves as fast as her legs can carry her, sprinting across the road and ducking under a small wooden fence. She disappears into the garden.

"Sorry, can't talk!" You blurt out. You chase after her. Her tuft is barely visible over the flora. 

You follow her bobbing feathers to the other side, heart racing as the worst case scenarios begin to fill your head. She slips beneath the fence on the other side. You reach down to catch her.

She cries out as you scoop her into your arms. Her little feet kick frantically.

" _Tooorchiiic!_ "

"Oh, no you don't!"

"Chi-chi! _Torchic!_ "

"I didn't wanna talk to him either, but you can't just run off like that!"

"Torchi tor!"

"Okay, yeah, it _worked_ but that doesn't mean it was _good_. We clear?"

She sighs, deflating in your arms.

" _Tor... Chiiic._.."

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

You spot Brendan at the end of Route 103, sitting in the grass behind some bushes by a pond. Pokemon gather around the water. A sketchbook sits in the young man's lap. His open case of pencils is beside him. Seeing this, you make an effort to step on every twig and dried leaf you can on your way over. The last thing you want to do is startle him as he works.

At the crunch of a stick his head perks up. He flips the cover closed and turns to see who approaches.

"Hey, it's (Y/N)! And who is _that_ I see?" He says, eyeing the Pokemon in your arms.

"Well, right now she's just Torchic, but that's gonna change." You say, smile tugging at your lips. "Your dad gave her to me."

"That explains what I overheard, I guess." He grins. "So, you two battle together yet?"

"Sorta. We've fought off a couple wild Pokemon."

He lights up at your words. "She actually battled?! That's so cool! But no trainers yet?"

"None so far. I think she might need a little more confidence boosting first." You scratch her gently beneath the chin. 

"If you two wanna battle, Mudkip and I would love to." He says, shining bright. "She doesn't need to be scared, because she already knows us."

You look down at her. "That sounds pretty good. What do you think?"

She thinks on it for a moment before replying with a confident, "Torchi!"

"Alright, come on, Mudkip! Let's do this!" He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a Poke Ball. With one deft move he tosses it, and from it springs a small blue Pokemon with a fin on its head and orange spikes on its round cheeks. 

"Muuuuud!" 

You place Torchic on the ground at your feet. She takes a couple steps forward and plants her feet firmly.

"You ready?" Brendan asks.

"As we'll ever be." You reply.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!"

Mudkip takes a deep breath. On its exhale it expels a rush of water. 

"Torchic, dodge!"

She hops to the left and the stream spatters on the ground at your feet, splashing your shoes. 

_Right. Type weakness._ It was something you hadn't considered when he sent out his Pokemon, but something you are now _acutely aware of_. Torchic is in big trouble. The only way to get out of this is to battle like you know what you're doing.

"Now use Scratch!" You call out.

She rushes Mudkip. It leaps back but she pursues relentlessly. Kicking out, she rakes her talons across its face.

"Kip!" The Pokemon cries out, stumbling backwards and waving its stubby legs in distress.

"Water Gun her again!"

"Counter it!"

Torchic leaps out of the way of the spray once - twice - lunging forward and hitting the Mudkip again with her claws. 

She moves for a follow up strike.

Mudkip opens its mouth.

It unleashes a torrent and sends Torchic tumbling. She rolls across the grass, sending droplets of water flying from her feathers, and lands at your feet. 

" _Tooor_..." She groans. She looks up at you with heavy lidded eyes.

_That hit was super effective._

_There's no way she can take another._

The only option left is to evade. It shouldn't be too hard - she _is_ pretty slippery - but she looks battered and fatigued from just one hit. Anything else is going to knock her out cold. What you need is some way to stun the Pokemon.

_An idea hits you_.

"Torchic, I have a plan for how we can do this. Do you trust me?" You ask, helping the Pokemon to her feet.

"Chic." She says with an air of uncertainty.

"I'm gonna need a yes or no."

" _Chic_." She repeats with a nod. She turns to face Mudkip and puffs out her feathers.

"Alright, Torchic! Use Ember!"

She opens her mouth and burning pellets shoot out, bombarding Mudkip. With each hit to its face, the Pokemon flinches. 

"Keep it up, and follow it with a scratch!"

She rushes it, continuing her hailstorm of fire. Mudkip's eyes are closed. The Pokemon is mostly unscathed, but _dazed_.

"You know that's not very effective, right?" Brendan asks, crossing his arms.

"Doesn't need to be." You reply, lips quirking into a smirk.

The space between the Pokemon is closed.

Brendan's jaw drops as he sees your plan unfold.

With Mudkip unaware, Torchic lashes out with a calculated scratch. 

Mudkip cries out, falling backwards and landing limp on the ground. 

"Huh... I think I get why my dad has his eye out for you now." He says with a smile, recalling Mudkip to its Poke Ball. "You just met Torchic and she already trusts you. I bet you're going to befriend any Pokemon you meet with ease."

"I don't know about that... But thanks." You scoop Torchic into your arms. She cries out happily.

"No problem... Anyway, we should get back to the lab before it gets too late. I think Dad had something else for you."

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

The walk back to the Pokemon lab is uneventful, save for a stop at the Pokemon Center so you could both heal up your companions. There is some idle chatter on the way - small talk about where you came from and where you want to go. You both discuss Pokemon you want to catch, and you admit that you were starting to think you might never become a trainer at all.

A blink of an eye, and you're at the lab.

Brendan leads the way inside, past the sparse employees who all seem too caught up in their projects to notice your arrival. The walls are lined with bookshelves and each room is populated by several desks, all equally cluttered.

In the back, you find Professor Birch at his computer.

"Welcome back! Looks like you two had fun out there!" He says, pausing the video of a Zigzagoon struggling to figure out cotton candy. 

"We did! Battled and everything. She beat me first shot too!' Brendan is glowing with enthusiasm.

"Really?" Professor Birch cocks a brow. "Brendan's been helping me with my research for a long time, so he has a pretty lengthy history as a trainer already."

"Torchic did most of the work." You reply.

"No way! (Y/N) used _strategy_ to win. It was great!"

"Well, I guess that settles it." Professor Birch slaps his hands on his thighs with a sense of finality. "I was talking with your dad about it, but now I know for sure. (Y/N), you're familiar with Pokedexes, right?"

"Of course."

He opens the top drawer of his desk and pulls out a pristine Dex. Its red plastic shines in the fluorescent light of the lab. "I ordered this to help with my research, but I think you should take it."

"Really?" Your eyes go wide.

"There's a whole world out there for you to explore. I want you to record all the Pokemon you meet along the way." He places it in your hesitant hands.

"You're talking like this is the start of a proper journey..."

"It is! But I'd start with just going to see your dad in Petalburg. I know he'll want to talk to know now that you're a proper trainer and all." 

You nod, feeling the excitement blossoming in your chest. The petals tickle the inside of your ribs. A giddy giggle threatens to leave your throat.

Your Pokemon adventure is here - brought to you in the form of a nervous little Torchic. With her by your side, your world just got a whole lot wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **╓═══════☆═══════╖**
> 
> **QUESTIONS**
> 
> **╙═══════☆═══════╜**
> 
> **What do you name your Torchic?**
> 
> ✰ Topaz
> 
> ✰ Phoenix
> 
> ✰ Pepper
> 
> ✰ Soleil (So-lay)
> 
> **What early route Pokemon do you want to catch?**
> 
> ✰ Wurmple
> 
> ✰ Zigzagoon
> 
> ✰ Poochyena
> 
> ✰ Wingull
> 
> ✰ Ralts
> 
> ✰ Lotad
> 
> ✰ Surskit
> 
> ✰ None! Leave the team the same.
> 
> **When do you leave for your journey?**
> 
> ✰ Tonight
> 
> ✰ Tomorrow morning
> 
> POLL CLOSES: 1/29/2021
> 
> **Previous Poll Results:**
> 
> **What starter do you choose?**  
>  ✰ Treecko - ▓▓░░░░░░░░ 25%  
>  ✰ Torchic - ▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░ 58.3%  
>  ✰ Mudkip - ▓░░░░░░░░░ 16.7%


End file.
